<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DREAMS. by taeilsd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772016">DREAMS.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilsd/pseuds/taeilsd'>taeilsd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, moon taeil - Freeform, nct 127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilsd/pseuds/taeilsd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn’t know his name, you didn’t know who he was, you only knew he appeared in your dreams to help you rest, until one day you see him in real life outside of your dreams, “is it really you?” he whispered when he saw you for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DREAMS.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling your legs walking as if they knew where they had to take you, you contemplated your surroundings again, the same blue balconies, the same street lights, now more luminous since it was already dark outside. You furrowed your eyebrows thinking that this was actually the first time you walked down this path at night. You were accustomed to the bright sun light bathing the whole street which was always filled with chatter, some kid's laugh or someone playing music in their home. But now, being late there was no one on the avenue to make you feel the comfort of coming back to this same place. </p><p>You looked around trying to reassure yourself that there was nothing to be worried about. Nothing could hurt you here. The only thing that could put you on danger was your own mind. But the reassuring words with the synchronized breathing did not help you relax until you saw his face again. </p><p>You were only able to guess it was the person you were waiting for walking aimlessly, and you were sure it was him. With a small smile you approached him to take a better look at the person who has possessed your mind, the person who has made you believe all this was real. Someone who you have never ever met before.<br/>
"I know it's late, I couldn't sleep" you say softly as if your words could wake someone up. He smiled back, not bothered. "I will stay with you while you're up" he answered, taking you by the hand and giving you a sweet kiss on your knuckles. It was always like this. He would wait for you on this exact street every time you wanted to see him. Then he would take your hand, kiss it and begin to walk by your side down the road. </p><p>It was always a silent walk but the silence that surrounded you made you feel comfortable in his presence, only being heard the soft steps again the pavement and your heartbeat against your chest. You never really knew how you ended up there for the first time, the only thing you knew for sure is that there was your comfort place, nothing could hurt you, everything was right. </p><p>"Everything is prettier when everyone else is asleep, don't you think?" you asked him looking up to see his face. He hummed in response, looking down at you and smiling, not letting your hand go. </p><p>You followed him as usual, just walking. You felt like you knew his mind and soul better than yours. Just by his touch or the light in his eyes, you knew the person walking beside you would be there for you forever.<br/>
And as if on cue, he stops and turns around to look at you directly. It feels like you've been walking around an empty road for hours. He smiles with teary eyes and hugs you tight, as if he was scared to let you go because you would never come back to him. "I wish you were here" was the last thing you hear him whisper in your ear, giving you a kiss on your temple.</p><p>You feel yourself tremble. What did he mean by that? i am here with him, right? The night got colder and the wind made you shiver. Looking around the street you could not see him anymore. There were no blue balconies, the night got darker and you felt eyes on you from every angle of the street. you felt yourself panic, trying to control your breathing just like your mother taught you years ago "count eight in, count four out, that’s it honey" you could hear her say in your head, but the actual situation was way worse than a few people laughing at you at school. </p><p>At this moment you could not move, your legs did not respond and the noise on the street got lauder. You felt yourself sweating, heavy breathing, your heart raced and your chest hurt, you felt loss of control, weak and dizzy. The last thing you felt before blacking out was terror. </p><p>And then you woke up.<br/>
You felt the sweat on your forehead just as you opened your eyes from yet another dream. Just like every time, everything it felt real from the ground you stepped on to the feeling of his touch on your hand. Closing your eyes again to calm yourself down you heard movement outside your bedroom and looking at your alarm clock on your nightstand. Groaning at the realization that was time to get you covered your eyes with your arm. </p><p>These were the realistic dreams you had every time you had trouble sleeping, but what bothered you this time is that it was the first night time dream you had. It has always been sunny in your dream, light hearted, warm even, but this one was different. If it wasn’t for the boy who claimed your heart in your dreams it would’ve been a total nightmare.<br/>
Standing up from your bed you groaned at the coldness of the floor. Struggling with insomnia made your head make up things and you were very aware of that, but that did not quit the fact that the same face appeared on your “night hallucinations”, as your roommates liked to call it, and that made you believe you were getting more and more sick by the lack of sleep. It has been three and a half weeks since the first time you saw those angelic eyes piercing through yours, three weeks since you fell for someone your own head made up. </p><p>“Sleepy beauty has woken up!” One of your roommates said when you entered through the door to the kitchen, ready to drink all the coffee in the house in order to survive another day with less than two hours of sleep. “It happened again, but this time was more like a nightmare Lisa” you answered her without looking her in the eyes.<br/>
The last part of your nightmare has never happened to you before. The terror you felt has never been one of the factors that made up your perfect love scenario. You were scared of being received again in one of those dreams, even if the boy with the moon in his eyes was there. You could not run in a dream, you could not call for help and that terrified you to death. </p><p>Lisa sighted looking at your pale face “y/n you cannot continue like this, how long have you been sleeping like this?” She urged with a concerned voice.<br/>
“I suffer from insomnia Lisa, this is just normal” </p><p>“But you really need to rest! Have you seen the bags under your—“ </p><p>“I can’t sleep —I’ve tried everything, okay?” You snapped at your roommate raising your voice just as you let your arms fall by your sides. Feeling an overwhelming sentiment of guilt for shouting at your friend who was only trying to help you out, you rubbed your eyes and inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry Lisa, I shouldn’t have—“<br/>
But she stopped before you could finish your sentence. “I know it was not your intention snapping at me, y/n. I don’t know how hard it must be living like this, I also apologize for not being more considerate with your situation”. </p><p>She gave you a small smile and you could feel the tears in your eyes trying to fall down your face. Being sleep deprived made you even more emotional and that made you crazy. “Hey babe don’t cry!” She said softly hugging you. “I don’t want to cry, but I can’t even control that. I feel like everything is going wrong and I can’t do anything about it, just watch as everything is ruined as if I’m watching a movie” you sobbed into her shoulder. </p><p>“Look at me — sh, look at me” she removed the hair that was sticking by the sides of your face. It shocked her seeing you this close, your pale skin and the purple marks under your eyes. “Let’s go this weekend to see my mom, okay? She’s been nagging me to go visit her for weeks and this will do you good, you’ll get out of this city, maybe the fresh air will help you calm down and maybe, just maybe, you’ll rest a bit”</p><p>You nodded at her offer not being able to talk because of the tears that still threatened to fall down your eyes, now because of the affection that your friend was showing out of nowhere. Lisa smiled at you and kissed your forehead, “calm down okay, this Friday the 28th we will go to a very nice, relaxing trip, okay?” She assured you once again.<br/>
“I don’t know what I would’ve done without you” you told her hugging her back again. </p><p>Two days passed by and you still had the same dream over and over again. The same scenario by night, with the nameless boy who brought peace into your soul for what seemed like hour but where mostly minutes in real life. The last two nights where especially rough because of the panic attacks you felt when your brain decided it was time to wake up.<br/>
The purple marks under your eyes were visible even with the tons of concealer you tried to cover them, your cheekbones have become more prominent because of the lack of hunger and your whole body felt exhausted. You felt a walking mess and only hoped for Lisa’s plan to work and being able to rest again. </p><p>When Friday rolled around you felt your heart jump in your chest because of the hope of being able to take some rest. The car ride to Lisa’s hometown was not long, and you two spent it singing in the car songs of your childhood. Those two hours sitting inside the car were the calmest you’ve felt in a while, if you don’t include the imaginary moments you lived with your prince in your dreams, or nightmares. </p><p>“I’m so happy you finally came to visit y/n!” you smiled hard at Lisa’s mother pinching your cheeks. "But what has happened to you? Don’t you eat? Lisa! I told you to take care of your friends!” she scolded her daughter making you laugh. “Mom! I try to take care of her the best way I can” she responded going inside the house followed by her mother. You took in the outside of the house, breathing the clean air you were not so lucky to have in the big city and calming down yourself. Assuring yourself this would do you good, you entered the house.</p><p>You turned around and saw yourself back at the same street with the blue balconies, but it was not night time. It was sunny and warm, like in the begging. You breathed deeply and closed your eyes, praying this time you would be able to rest while being in your dream. There were plenty of people on the street running around as if they were not aware they lived inside your head, but no one acknowledged you.<br/>
You started walking straight hoping you will find him soon. It made you so happy you would be able to see his face in the sunlight again and just as you were about to run to find him quicker you saw his face in the middle of the street waiting for you. A small smile formed on his face and you felt tears pinching your eyes just by the happiness you felt inside your chest. </p><p>You hugged him burring you face in his neck. “You can call me whenever you want…even if you don’t have a reason to” he whispered in your hair. You nodded and stayed as close as possible to his body, not wanting to stop feeling his warmth ever.<br/>
And just as usual, the walk down the street ended in a blink of an eye with a kiss on your hand and a smile that made your heartbeat go crazy. “Wait-!” you shouted just as he was about to turn around and leave your dreams again. You were not sure how long it would take for your brain to wake up but you needed to ask. The boy with the charming smile turned with a questioning look on his face. </p><p>“On my first nightmare, you told me you wished I was there. Where? Who are you?” after the question you could see sadness behind the eyes that resembles the moon. “I know I shouldn’t be here” he answered simply. “No! Please don’t misunderstand me!” you quickly said nervous that maybe you said something that could bother him, bother the imaginary friend your own head created. </p><p>“How long will this go on for? I don’t – I don’t even know your name” </p><p>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if it hurt him to talk about this. “If you don’t rest, you won’t heal. I’m here to try and help you rest.” And with that his face disappeared in between all the people who surrounded you, but this time things were quite.<br/>
You woke up calm with the sun hitting your face. </p><p>You have never felt the calmness you felt after that exact dream. You actually woke feeling better, less tired, there was even colour on your cheeks. Lisa immediately saw the change on your skin and hugged you first thing in the morning. “You look well rested! I’m so happy!” she smiled so wild you thought her face would break.<br/>
“We should celebrate this little victory by going out to have breakfast! I know this little place where everything is made first thing in the morning and –“she continued explaining all the details about the café you would be going to eat, but your brain blocked her out just thinking in the words the nameless boy told you. He appeared in your dreams to help you rest. The only thing you could think about is how come your mind has created a whole persona outside of yourself to heal your own body. </p><p>Having breakfast on the café Lisa told you so much about was the simplest yet the best way to start your day. It was located in a little narrowed street ten minutes away from her home, but oh was it lovely. The weather outside was warm and it seemed like everyone wanted to enjoy the sun rays of the day.<br/>
It was busy with people going everywhere to do their whereabouts. You saw a few kids running up and down behind a dog and a few couples just walking by with their laced fingers. That would immediately transport you to your dream’s scenario, in which your hand was safely held by the nameless boy. “So you didn’t dream tonight?” Lisa asked sipping on her coffee. “Yes, I did. But it was different from the ones I had this whole week” you responded looking everywhere but her eyes. </p><p>“It was as if –“but you were cut off on your own words adverting blue balconies at the end of the street you were now having breakfast. Blinking twice to make sure you were not hallucinating, the blue balconies were still there at the end of the street. “What? You saw someone you know?” Lisa asked turning her head around to look.<br/>
“No, no, I was just – I thought I saw –“but you couldn’t come up with a lie, also not being able to remove your eyes from said balconies. </p><p>“I cannot believe THE Lisa is here” someone cried behind you taking you out of your fantasies. Lisa looked up behind you and smiled big, standing up to greet whoever was so excited to see her. “My boys!” she shouted back. “You finally found time to come back” you heard another voice, different from the first one but more familiar.<br/>
Turning your head slowly around to see who was there, Lisa took the chance to introduce you to her friends. “Boys, this is y/n, and y/n these are my childhood best friends, Mark and Taeil”. You were about to stand up and greet them properly when you saw the second boys face. When Taeil looked at you he seemed as shocked. </p><p>You felt your hands shake and your heartbeat quickened making your breathing erratic. The hallucinations had gone too far, making you see someone who your head had made up in front of you, when you were actually not dreaming. It seemed like the boy was just as impressed to see you there because he blinked a few times as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Is it really you?” he whispered more to himself than to anyone.<br/>
You felt your whole world stop and crash down. How was this even possible? Words couldn’t come out of your mouth so you just stood there looking at him, stuck in your place without moving a single muscle. </p><p>He smiled and shook his head, looking back at Lisa who was watching him confused. “I’m sorry, I must’ve confused you with someone I know. You look very much alike and I haven’t seen her in a long time” he explained his behaviour. But you still couldn’t respond. “So you guys want to have breakfast with us?” Lisa asked them politely.<br/>
“Of course yes! I haven’t seen you in ages Lisa, tell me how is –“Mark sat beside you looking directly at his friend leaving Taeil to sit just in front of you. You just couldn’t believe your eyes. He was in front of you, and this time this was real. You could actually touch him and feel his warmth. </p><p>“Y/n! Hey!” you heard someone calling your name. Turning to see your friends worried face, “you okay there? It seemed liked your soul left your body” she smiled making the boys laugh. “I’m sorry I was just thinking –“ </p><p>“You seem tired” Taeil commented making you look him in the eyes. “Yes, I’ve been working a lot lately” you lied gracefully looking at your friends eyes pleading her to not say you are sick. “Listen, your work should never be more important than your health” Mark said back to you, worried. “I’m okay, guys, I swear. So, what are our plans for today?” you asked Lisa trying to change the subject. </p><p>“Oh, I was just thinking we could take It easy, you know, go here and there, relax” she answered closing her eyes. “You guys want to spend the day with us?” she surprised the boys with a high voice. They looked at each other and then Taeil looked at you again, making you feel small. “Yes, I mean we didn’t have anything to do actually” he responded. </p><p>“That’s nice!” </p><p>“Perfect! I will go to the bathroom really quick and we can go” she said standing up. “I will pay for this, wai— “Mark rushed behind her trying to keep up. Taeil looked funny at them smiling. “You know; he’s been in love with her since seventh grade and she’s still oblivious”. That made you smile and remember all the times she has actually talked about Mark at home, maybe they’re both just too stupid to acknowledge their love for each other.</p><p>“Have we met somewhere before?” he asked you suddenly making you look back at him. The eyes that looked at you were same ones that made you feel safe every night in your dreams, and you still couldn’t believe it. “I don’t think so, I’m not from here— “</p><p>“Your face just seems so…” he trailed off shaking his head. “I must be going crazy” he laughed at his own thoughts. “What’s crazy?” you asked back. “I feel like I’ve seen your face before but…”<br/>
“But what?” you were just curious at how cautious he was being with the topic. “If I remember correctly, and I don’t want to scare you, you’ve been in my dreams before”.</p><p>The world stopped for you once again. Nothing made sense anymore. You were the one who dreamt with him, you were the one suffering from insomnia and the one whose mind is playing tricks at. “What do you mean in your dreams?” You asked back, fidgeting with your hands under the table, unable to stop the nervousness that got over your whole body.  Taeil sensed it and shook his head. “No! It was nothing weird, I promise!” he said trying to calm you down smiling.</p><p>“The thing is that, lately I’ve been having this same dream over and over again” he started carefully choosing his words. “In this street, on the end” he looked behind his back at where the blue balconies you saw earlier were. “So you see the blue balconies at the end?” he asked looking back at you. Squinting your eyes as if it was the first time you see them you nodded. “Well I just appear there, and then I wait until a girl appears… and yeah, she has your face” he smiled kindly. “I promise nothing weird happens, we just take a walk down the street and...” he trailed off again.</p><p>“And how long have you been having those dreams?” you asked back, unable to look him in the eyes. He just shrugged at your question. “Maybe two or three weeks?” the response made you freeze; it was the same amount of time you’ve been having those dreams yourself.<br/>
You wish you would be brave enough to tell him you’ve also been seeing him in your sleep, to tell him he was your safe place, to hug him and never let him go because of all the lovingly things he has said to you. But that would make you look like you’re crazy.</p><p>“It’s not that weird, I’ve also dreamt with people who I haven’t met before” you said and he nodded back. Just in time, Mark and Lisa appeared back to the table ready to go and saving you from the awkward moment you were starting to get into. Taeil clapped his hands standing up from his seat “Shall we go?”.</p><p>The whole day passed by fast for you in between laughs and the sunshine. You felt happy and alive and you thought you forgot about that kind of feelings. “How about we get take out for dinner and watch a movie at home?” Lisa proposed to the whole group with hopeful eyes. “That’s fine for me, what do you think Taeil?” he asked looking back at his friend, who was walking a little bit behind.</p><p>“I don’t know...”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon you have nothing better to do” Mark stopped in front of him making him also stop. He raised his arms in surrender making you laugh. You’ve noticed how he has been trying to make you laugh the whole day, by telling you really bad jokes or maybe casually taking a flower off the park and giving it to you as if you were a princess. You couldn’t say he was flirting with you because it felt like that was his nature, to be like that with everyone around him.</p><p>On the other hand, Taeil felt like his heart would explode every time he heard you laugh, so he tried to achieve that every chance he got. You were exactly the same as in his dreams, your eyes, your hands, even the melodic sound of your voice was the same one he heard every time he fell asleep. He thought that maybe his mind was playing him tricks, or maybe it was just fate to meet you.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll go under one condition” he said raising a finger making everyone except you groan. “I get to choose the movie” at that statement Mark and Lisa groaned even harder in unison which made you laugh at both of them, without having idea why was that their reaction. “I’m not in the mood for romance, dude!” Mark sounded annoyed at his friend.<br/>
“Okay look, the first movie will be chosen by Taeil and then we will watch another one, how about that?” you asked the group trying to come to an agreement. Mark and Lisa looked at each other and sighed in surrender, making Taeil smile big while giving you a side hug while waking back to Lisa’s house. “I knew I could count on you, y/n!” he said, not leaving your side.</p><p>You felt yourself stiffen at his touch. Even though you spent the day with him, it was his touch what made you remember once again your dreams. What if after this day you don’t see him anymore? What if you only have nightmares from now on? Taeil sensed something was wrong because of your sudden pale skin. “Hey, you good?” he asked softly making you stop and staying behind the others.</p><p>You took deep breathes trying to calm yourself down, repeating over and over again that nothing like that would happen. It was mere coincidence you met Taeil, it was mere coincidence he was the one appearing to save you and it was also mere coincidence he dreamt the exact same thing as you. “I’m just tired, it has been a long day and I haven’t slept that much this week, remember?” you said softly scared to look in his eyes because you knew he would have caught your lie.</p><p>“Oh, okay, look if you don’t want us to go and you want to rest is totally fine – “</p><p>“No, it’s not that! I’m just as excited as you to watch a good old romance movie” you said back to him making him blush. “Those are the best ones, believe me”.<br/>
You felt the voices fade away and you turned around back again on the Street with the blue balconies. You furrowed your brows in confusion, when did you fall asleep? It was a sunny day, that meant you won’t be having nightmares and you relaxed, but the fact that there was not a single soul on the street caught your attention. The only times the street would be empty would be at night time, and now...</p><p>A hand touched your shoulder shaking you out of your thoughts. You turned round and saw his face, soft, magical and reassuring. “You are here again” you heard yourself whisper.  He smiled and nodded “I’m here to help you rest, remember?”</p><p>“But I just met you outside of this dream. How are you a real person?” he kept his mouth shut. He wouldn’t tell you why and that made you sad, angry even. “Why don’t you tell me the truth? Who are you?” you felt tears in your eyes asking those questions. How was it possible to dream with someone you don’t know, and then meet them in real life? “You’re trembling” was the only thing that left his mouth watching you up and down.</p><p>“I want answers goddammit!” you shouted at him surprising yourself, it was the first time you felt anger in your dreams. Taeil tried embrace you but you took a step back, getting away from him. “y/n… please calm down, please don’t cry” he whispered. His skin was pale now, the light in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by only fear.</p><p>“Something strange is happening here” you looked around and down to your hands. You could not stop them from trembling, and the tears just pushed by your eyes falling like waterfalls. “y/n look at me; do you trust me?” Taeil asked walking slowly towards you just as you took another step back. “Why the fuck should I listen to you?” he took a deep breath closing his eyes.</p><p>“Please don’t shut me out, y/n”, by the time he said that you were already sobbing, trying to see but your tears blurred his face. “y/n you need to rest” you felt his hand touch your face but you couldn’t bring yourself to calm down from crying.</p><p>“Wake up, y/n” you heard him talk, but he did not open his mouth. “y/n” you heard your name being called again with his voice.<br/>
You opened your eyes feeling someone shake you a bit. Your vision was blurry at first, it was dark and the only thing you felt was your head against a strong chest. Finally focusing your vision you managed to turn your head up to see no others but Taeil’s worried face looking at you. At the realization of where you were you sat straight moving away from him. “Don’t worry, I was comfortable” he said back, also sitting up. </p><p>“Were you having a nightmare?” he asked. </p><p>“When did I fall asleep?” </p><p>“Oh” he scratched his ear nervous. “We came back and you fell asleep on the first movie against me, then Lisa told me you struggled a lot with sleep so I let you fall asleep on me. I hope you didn’t feel uncomfortable” he answered back. It didn’t worry you the fact that you fell asleep on him, it was the fact that you don’t even remember getting back at the house. </p><p>You stood up going to the kitchen for a glass of water to calm down your nerves, only to be followed by him. “You are worrying me, are you okay? Were you having a nightmare?” he asked concerned trying to catch your eyes but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, knowing your nightmare involved arguing with him. “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you” you whispered back. </p><p>He smiled and shook his head “don’t worry about it, if I struggled with sleep I wouldn’t have liked someone woke me up” he assured you. You nodded back and finished your glass of water moving the hair that was sticking to your forehead due to the sweat. </p><p>“Look, I- “you struggled finding the right words. “About what you said this morning about the dreams and the fact that I appeared on them—“ </p><p>“If it makes you uncomfortable I’m sorry, I won’t bring it up again” he said back not letting you finish. Taking a deep breath you nodded your head. “It’s not about that, listen – I’ve also had those dreams“. </p><p>He continued silent looking at you squinting his eyes. The atmosphere in the room fell asphyxiating for you, almost as if he didn’t talk you would run out of oxygen. “In those dreams you –“but you couldn’t even finish your line, looking for something else to look at and not his emotionless face. “— I help you rest so you can heal” he finished. </p><p>Those words made your hart skip a beat. He said the exact same words he had said before in one of your dreams. With a look of disbelief you turn around, what was going on? “Y/n… please” was the only thing you heard from him. “What? Why did you said that?” you asked turning around but he did not answer, just as in your dreams. </p><p>Was this even real? Were you dreaming again? </p><p>“You have no idea who I am” you heard his voice. Turning around you only saw his emotionless face. “I just want to fall asleep and never wake up” you whispered. “No, y/n, I need you to stay with me” he said back. You felt his hand on yours trembling. What was going on? </p><p>“I want to believe you, but I don’t even know what is real anymore” your voice broke at the end of the sentence. “Please look at me”</p><p>Looking up at him you saw those precious eyes that made you happy only in your dreams. What were they doing here? Who was he? “I don’t know what to do anymore, Taeil” he reached your face, to wipe away the tears falling down from your face. “Trust me y/n, you need to rest in order to heal” where his words but they made you even more frustrated. “What do I have to heal from? Am I going crazy?” you asked yourself. </p><p>“Please y/n calm down, you need to rest” he repeated. </p><p>“But I’m not sleeping anymore! How am I supposed to rest! I’m a mess, my mind is playing me tricks and I don’t even know what’s real and what not! You were just an imaginary person my head created and now you are here with me, how is that even possible Taeil?” </p><p>He flinched at the raising of your voice but maintained himself quiet. “You’re not answering now?!” you left him moving aside to go back to the living room where you were asleep just minutes ago, or maybe you were still asleep. “Y/n…” he followed you. </p><p>“Shut up! Just shut up please!” you shouted back filling the room with only your voice. Sitting down on the couch you put your head on your hands sobbing. “I’m scared Taeil” was the only thing your mind managed to think and your mouth to pronounce. </p><p>He squatted in front of you taking your face in his hands again. “I know I shouldn’t be here” he said once again, out of your usual dream but repeating the same damn words. “What do you even mean by that?” you whispered with a broken voice. The life of his eyes had long ago disappeared leaving you with empty moon like look and that saddened you the most. “Can I kiss you for the last time?” he asked. </p><p>You did not move from your place as he moved his face closer to yours. Your head left dizzy the closed he got, the feeling of his breath on your mouth got your heart skipping a beat and your hands trembling. “Wake up, please, y/n” he whispered before joining his lips to yours.<br/>
You felt his lips on yours with your eyes closed, you felt the softness and the warmth and for once in the last three weeks or so you felt at peace in your mind and body. The sensation had your head spinning around and your toes tingling. </p><p>Unfortunately, it was roughly disrupted by a sharp white light behind your eyelids. Suddenly you stopped feeling the great sensation on your skin caused by the boy who turned your life upside down. The peace you felt just seconds ago vanished just to be replaced by a great numbness on your whole body and a taste of something quite disgusting on your mouth, making you cough trying to erase it. </p><p>You moved your head to the right trying to avoid the white light that was still there, waiting for you to open your eyes and blind you. Your mind felt dizzy and anguish and discomfort was the only thing you felt on your stomach. Everything single sensation you felt on your body was horrible and you thought that the only way of escaping it was death.<br/>
The place you were started to be filled with different kind of sounds, steps on the ground and voices that you could not recognize. You knew you ought to open your eyes, but the blinding light would burn you and it would directly affect you causing you headache. “Nurse!” someone shouted afar. </p><p>More rushed sounds were heard but you still didn’t move. “She moved! I swear she moved! She woke up” someone uttered. “Sir, please calm down. Please leave the room and we will tell you something when we finish her check-ups”. </p><p>In your head everything slowed down, the bright light dimmed and the sounds disappeared only being heard a beeping tone resonating on the walls of the room. As if you stepped out of the dark, you opened your eyes adjusting to the faint light. The ceiling of the room was nothing you could recognize. </p><p>Trying to move your arm you just achieved moving one finger that accidentally touched something soft. Every time you tried to move a muscle your whole body hurt, but despise that you moved your neck to the left trying to catch a glimpse of who was there. </p><p> On the seat next to your bed sat a boy with his head resting on a very uncomfortable position, you were sure that his neck would hurt like hell on the next morning, but still you couldn’t see his face properly. Trying to move your hand again you managed to make more pressure on his own hand in order to wake him up. You surely could not open your mouth, let alone talk. </p><p>He felt your touch and moved abruptly to sit straight on the chair beside you. With his eyes still closed he sighed, thinking he once again imagined you woke up. You watched him rub his eyes and tousle his hair. You waited patiently for him to look at you but it seemed like he was unable to open his eyes due to the tiredness his whole body felt.<br/>
He stood up and walked around the room not looking at you. </p><p>Feeling an overwhelming sentiment of happiness you recognized Taeil walking around your hospital room exasperated. You wanted to shout at him to look at you, you wanted to run to him, hug him and never let him go. You wanted to ask him why you were on a hospital bed, and most importantly, you wanted to know if you were dreaming again.<br/>
Taeil stopped just in front of your bed and his head sunk low. “Please wake up y/n” he whispered and it made you smile to know that you were, in fact, finally awake.<br/>
When Taeil looked up to your face and saw you looking back at him, his heart stopped for a moment. He rushed by your side taking your hand and you could see that the once magical eyes full of life that reminded you of the moon now where red and swollen because of all the tears they had spilled. </p><p>“You are awake, you are here with me” he whispered kissing you knuckles, the same way he have done a thousand times on your dreams. He started chewing on his lower lip and his eyes welled up again with tears. You smiled faintly at him and closed your eyes again. “I need you more than you think y/n, just don’t leave me again”. </p><p>“Rest because you need to heal”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>